Reach For the Moon and Fall upon the Stars
by LonelyReverance
Summary: * Authors note that must be read or i will not update * Who is the misterious girl that showed up? What is her inner pain that they cannot get through to her
1. Letting Go

"I can't believe you Usagi, you had to klutz out and almost got Mina hurt!" said an angry Lita "Yeah odango atama, what do you think you were doing?" "I .I. I was." what could I say? Gomen nasai everyone I was hit with a vision and at that moment and your powers hurt me. Like that excuse would placate them any. Ha! They would think me crazy. It was quite a shocker when sailorV first showed her face around England; I started having fainting episodes during the days but most importantly the night. They don't know that I am the reason they can use their powers at all. I know why it took me so long to find each senshi. I had to get used to their powers and there intensity. Of course Pluto's deadly scream would hit me from time to time and not knowing what it was I felt pain and my mind briefly got trapped into a void. As the years past I felt a connection grow between the voids and the laser like feelings. Then I met my first senshi not long after I became sailor moon. When I felt her transform the first time I felt as though I was going to drown I a lake of frozen water. The first time I felt my second senshi transform I felt as if I would go up in flames there were unnoticed burns on me every time she transformed and attacked. Of course I kept that a secret even from Luna. The next senshi I found was Jupiter. Her transformation put me in the middle of an electrical storm. Her attacks were razor sharp, always left me electrocuted, and with cuts on my entire body thankfully hidden by magic until I decided otherwise. My last senshi my cousin made me feel a searing in my soul when she first transformed a few countries away several years before I met Luna. When my outers came round the time a couple weeks after we turned fifteen I felt like I was in a tornado of wind and at the same time about to be swept away by the ocean. But the worst transformation I felt was when Saturn, my friend, my daughter, my sister, was awakened for the first time in this life. I felt as though I went to hell and back. But she was the one I knew felt the same thing I did when she first transformed. I knew that the final battle between Galaxia and chaos was soon to come to the forefront. The last animate had been destroyed and I knew my destiny was about to make an unnecessary turn. I knew that soon Hotaru would again die and would always be reborn again but this time she would be my daughter. "Odango! Stop spacing out I think you've done enough of that during the battle!" I grimaced at Rei's words; they hurt "The last battle with Galaxia and chaos is soon to be at hand." Everybody in the room stopped and starred. I had never used that voice with anyone but Puu she knew what it meant; it was the voice of prophesy. I never told any of the scouts but I have had the gift of prophecy since I was a child only able to hide it because of Puu. I also knew they would all die in the next battle. They would get me sad and angry today saying truths they normally wouldn't. They would sneak off tomorrow early and I would not be able to stop them. I could not hold back my tears when I saw the fatal mistake I would make for the man I did not even love. "I don't love you Usako" Mamoru aid mockingly, breaking through my reverie. I smile bitterly knowing that setsuna would keep me trapped within my own body so this would all come to pass my actions would be controlled and held until I became cosmos. Just like she's hid my physical attributes that were always there and that I got when I turned 16. My tail and crescent moon sigil I had since birth, and the silver hair and silver flecked blue eyes and most importantly the white angel wings that unlike in my eternal form were real and allowed me to fly, as well as my immortal form. My immortal fighting form was different then that of cosmos, I would receive it after I destroyed chaos, how I did not know but I knew I would. My immortal form I would be all aspects of it, I would be Artemis the huntress, I would be Hectate the darkness, I would be Diana the mother but would I be able to allow my self to go on with the death of my senshi? I turned to Hotaru and walked towards her. "Good Bye my daughter I know what it is you try to do but what ever you say I know you don't mean it but even if I never see the rest of the senshi again know that you and me will always be together." I whispered to her not wishing to let her go but knowing I would have to. I kissed the top of her head and smiled down into her wide expressive eyes. I turned and took one last glance at my senshi not wishing to leave but the spell that took me over too powerful to resist. I left them crying and struggling within yet knowing I had to let all but one go for the rest of my life. 


	2. Immortal

Burning Flame . . . passion and fury.  
  
Freezing Ice . . . cold and cunning.  
  
Electric Storm . . . cutting and power.  
  
Hearts Love . . . heart-break and soul-shatter  
  
  
  
Oceans Tide . . . crashing waves and stormy seas.  
  
Hurling Winds . . . whipping winds and feral breezes.  
  
Timeless Changes . . . timeless and endings in beginnings.  
  
Deaths Rebirth . . . healing and destruction.  
  
  
  
  
  
These sensations flew through me and I felt as they all let go. One is left only one who is it that I wait for now. Soon with his part I will have what I sacrificed for him the man I never loved yet seemed to love me.  
  
  
  
I will become a goddess of more than just my home the moon. I will become Gaea. The goddess of earth. This is what will give me my immortal form as goddess of all. Sailor Cosmos is only to protect. But it also raises my status as queen.  
  
  
  
But why? Why must I take on this burden? Is it my fate to always be alone? Both of my homes have been destroyed why? For power jealousy and revenge.  
  
  
  
Because of me. . .  
  
  
  
All because of me . . .  
  
  
  
Is this to be my life? Will everyday be the same? Will this be a never- ending struggle merely to ensure my survival?  
  
  
  
I turn towards chaos the one that I have fought every lifetime. Now he will pay for the pain that he has caused. I let my arura shine through. The universe may see me now but I will not be seen for many years to come maybe that is what is supposed to happen. I trapp chaos where he can never be taken again until I find the other half of his soul. Where he will again become full the man I fell in love with on the moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
I promise that the next chapter will be longer but for now this is it. also the next chapter will have DBZ world in it.  
  
Luv ya!  
  
  
  
CTMW 


	3. AN Question

I need voting for a pairing  
  
Goku  
  
Vegeta  
  
Gohan  
  
Mirai Trunks  
  
These are your choices please tell me which it is?  
  
Choose carefully 


End file.
